Wireless communication may be used as a means of accessing a communication network and has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a communication network. One of those advantages is a low cost of infrastructure to provide access to many separate mobile devices. To use wireless communication to access a network, a customer device needs to have at least one transceiver in active communication with another transceiver that is connected to the network.
To facilitate wireless communication, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) has promulgated a number of wireless standards. These include the 802.11 (WiFi) standards and the 802.16 (WiMax) standards Likewise, the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) has promulgated standards to facilitate wireless communications. This includes TIA-856, which is also known as evolution-data optimized (EVDO). The European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) has also promulgated a standard known a long term evolution (LTE). All of these standards may include specifications for various aspects of wireless communication with a network. This includes processes for registering on the network, carrier modulation, frequency bands of operation, and message formats. Recognizing that there is a market for wireless devices that communicate using these new standards, many companies are engaging in developing chipsets for these new wireless standards.
Overview
A method of determining wireless chipset performance is disclosed. A performance indicator for uplink traffic is measured a plurality of times under a plurality of conditions to generate a set of uplink performance indicators. The performance indicator for downlink traffic is measured a plurality of times under the plurality of conditions to generate a set of downlink performance indicators. The plurality of conditions comprise: a set of center frequency parameters; a set of attenuation factor parameters for each one of the set of center frequency parameters; a set of channel model parameters for each one of the combinations of attenuation factor parameters and center frequency parameters; and, a set of modulation coding scheme parameters for each one of the combinations of channel model parameters, attenuation factor parameters, and center frequency parameters.
A system for determining wireless chipset performance is disclosed. A test environment controller sets a plurality of conditions. A performance indicator monitor measures a performance indicator for uplink traffic a plurality of times under the plurality of conditions to generate a set of uplink performance indicators. The performance indicator monitor measures the performance indicator for downlink traffic a plurality of times under the plurality of conditions to generate a set of downlink performance indicators. The plurality of conditions comprise: a set of center frequency parameters; a set of attenuation factor parameters for each one of the set of center frequency parameters; a set of channel model parameters for each one of the combinations of attenuation factor parameters and center frequency parameters; and, a set of modulation coding scheme parameters for each one of the combinations of channel model parameters, attenuation factor parameters, and center frequency parameters.
A method of determining wireless chipset performance is disclosed. A base station emulator is provided with a set of center frequency parameters. For each one of the set of center frequency parameters, a channel emulator is provided with a set of attenuation factor parameters. For each one of the combinations of attenuation factor parameters and center frequency parameters, the channel emulator is provided with a set of channel model parameters.
For each one of the combinations of channel model parameters, attenuation factor parameters, and center frequency parameters, the base station emulator is provided with a set of uplink modulation coding scheme parameters. Uplink traffic is generated. An uplink performance indicator is measured.
For each one of the combinations of channel model parameters, attenuation factor parameters, and center frequency parameters, the base station emulator is provided with a set of downlink modulation coding scheme parameters. Downlink traffic is generated. A downlink performance indicator is measured.
For each one of the combinations of channel model parameters, attenuation factor parameters, and center frequency parameters, the base station emulator is provided with a set of bidirectional modulation coding scheme parameters. Bidirectional traffic is generated. A bidirectional performance indicator is measured.